


Curious Questions

by M14Mouse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Ed and Al ask their mom a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Questions

"Mommy?"

Trisha stopped working from her cooking and looked over her two boys. They were staring at her. Ed had something crushed in his hand with Al standing right beside him.

"Yes?"

Edward kneed to the ground and let got of what was in his hand. She smiled slightly when she realized it was a magazine. Her boys were a curious bunch. They always read books and magazines. They were always asking questions…even if it was very strange one. She still got a laugh out of their conversation about linguine.

She watched as he bites his lower lip and he flipped through the magazine. He nodded as he found what he was looking for. He picked up the magazine and showed her a picture of some sort of medicine.

"Mommy…what is Election Disruption?" Edward asked.

She blinked.

"What?"

"Elephant Disc function!" Alphonse parroted.

Gently, she took the magazine from Edward's hands and read over the page.

Oh, dear.

How on earth is she going to explain this to her boys?

She took a deep breath as the boys watched her carefully.

"It is Erectile Dysfunction."

"What is it, mommy?" Ed asked.

"It is…a medical condition."

"Does it hurt?" Alphonse added.

"No…not really," She said.

"Can we get it?" Edward added.

"No."

She wasn't going to explain that they could get it later. She wasn't going to open that can of worms.

"But…but…the magazine said that it was serious!"

Dear spirits….

"The magazine is trying to sell a product. So, they make it sound serious."

Her boys frowned at her.

"If it doesn't hurt…why do the have medicines for it?"

"Because…it helps some parts of the body work better."

She felt her entire face become hot.

"So…help fix the broken parts?"

"Yes."

"Which parts?" Alphonse asked.

"Uhh…." She said.

"The arms? It is the arms, right?" Edward told his brother.

"No."

"The legs?" Alphonse said.

"No."

"The head?"

"No…no.."

"The fingers?"

"No…no…It is inside." She laughed.

"The heart?"

"No…no…it has to do with the body's hormones."

"Hor….mores?" The boys said at the same time.

She laughed softly as she picked both of her boys. She hugged them close to her.

"You understand when you are older."

"Want to understand now!" Edward said with a pout.

She laughed as she kissed his forehead.

"Of course, you do. But it is one of those things, my dears…now, how about you understand how to make cookies."

"Cookies?" Alphonse said in a whisper.

"Yes…we will even make animals out of them."

"I want to make a bird." Edward said.

"Yes," She said with a smile.

"Kitty!" Alphose shouted.

"And yes…and a kitty too."

"YAY!" The boys said as they hugged her.

She smiled as she held them close. A part of her couldn't wait for them to grow up to tell this story. Another part of her wished that they never grow up.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
